Oh, the Many Possibilities
by ForeverChanny
Summary: I decided to take random items or ideas and make them into Channy ONE-SHOTS. Read the story and you'll understand xD R&R please. Send your ideas through review!
1. Juicebox

**PLEASE READ: **Hey guys, so I decided to do this story where you or I can pick a random topic or item and the story will include it. So each chapter will be different one-shots about whatever thing I choose. And yes, there will be Channy in every chapter. Okay, you can read the actual story now. Here's our first random… thing. ;)

_Juicebox_

**Sonny's POV:**

So far, today was a great day. I had a good sleep last night, Marshall accepted my new sketch idea and I was wearing my new and favorite shirt. I was now relaxing in my dressing room, sipping on a juicebox. What? 16-year-olds can drink from juiceboxes too. In fact, I love juice. I don't know why, it just pleases my taste-buds.

I decided to get up and get some more ahead of time, before I run out. And I knew I would. As I opened my dressing room door, I ran into someone. I screamed as I spilled the juice all over me.

I looked up to see who it was, "Chad!"

His expression looked scared. "I'm sorry!"

I squeezed the now-empty-juicebox in my hand and walked back into my dressing room. Chad followed.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"You just had to come ruin my day didn't you?" I said throwing the crushed juicebox into the trash can.

"What? It was an accident!"

I ignored his comment. "Now I have no juice because it's spilled all over my brand new shirt!"

He looked at me, but for some reason I had a suspicious feeling, like he was up to something.

"…Get undressed." He instructed. I gave him a good slap on the cheek. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I'm not getting undressed in front of you!"

"Well you have juice all over you and we _are _in a dressing room!"

Wow, I couldn't believe this guy!

"That doesn't mean you can just tell me to get undressed!"

"I just meant you should put on a new shirt!"

"…Still! Girls could easily take that the wrong way from guys. And fine, I was going to put on another shirt anyways."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

I moved behind some curtains to put on a new shirt. Well it wasn't brand new like just bought, but newly washed… I guess that makes it new.

**Chad's POV:**

I waited for Sonny to finish changing, although I'm not sure why.

I stood up and walked in front of the curtain. I just stood there, staring at the curtain.

"CHAD?" Tawni said startling me. And of course, I fell into the curtain. I was on top of Sonny, and she still didn't have her shirt on.

Her eyes widened when she realized what was happening.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed, bursting my ear drums.

I didn't even move! What was wrong with me?

"Get off of me!" She shouted.

"Right!" I said finally getting off of her.

I still looked at her as we got up.

"Turn around! Jeez Chad!" She said.

"Sorry!" And I turned around. I slapped myself… mentally at least.

I heard Tawni giggling. Sonny's shirt was now on.

"Maybe I'll just go now."

"Yes, you've caused enough trouble." Sonny glared at me.

As I headed for the door, I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, what were you doing outside my dressing room door anyways?"

"I just came to…" I really don't know why I was there.

"To what?"

"Just passing by. I gotta go!" And I rushed off.

**Note: :DD Okay, how was that? You can give me suggestions for another random thing I could use for my next chapter in the reviews. I can update soon if you give me a good suggestion or if I come up with a good idea. I won't always use yours but I will look at them and maybe use them for future chapters. (:**


	2. Soap

**A/N: **Okay, this chapter is 'Soap' but like I said, that doesn't mean it's entirely about soap. So here we go!

_Soap_

**Chad's POV:**

I sat in the cafeteria, staring into my spoon. Why am I staring into a spoon you ask? Obviously, to see Chad Dylan Cooper's gorgeous reflection. I'm so handsome even I can't help but look at myself. But Chad Dylan cooper has rules; people can only stare at me for a certain amount of time. If they stare for like, 5 minutes straight, they just start to creep me out. Seriously, who does that? A stalker would.

So as I gaze upon the spoon, I see Sonny walk in to the cafeteria. Her eyes look like she just witnessed a murder or she _committed_ a murder. Of course, I walk up to her.

"What are you doing? You're distracting me from my me-time." I strictly told her.

"What? I'm not doing anything." She was stuttering.

"Well, you look like your hiding something."

"I'M INNOCENT!" She screamed, quieting the cafeteria.

"Sonny! Calm down. What happened?"

"Okay, well I was in the lady's restroom, and I was washing my hands. When I pushed the button for soap, it all just sort of… came out. It spilled all over the floor and my hands. So I dried my hands and walked out of the restroom. I SHOULD'VE CLEANED IT UP and now I feel guilty and my hands smell like strawberry soap!"

"Look, it's not like you murdered anyone (proving me wrong). You just spilled soap, someone else will clean it up."

"I can still smell the strawberry!" She said shoving her hands in my face.

"Ah! Sonny I hate strawberries."

"Why?"

Great, now the subjects changed and it's all about me. On second thought, maybe it's good to be all about me, but not on this subject.

"…When I was younger, this girl I liked smelled like strawberries everyday. But she rejected me and asked out Brad Cody Boomer instead."

"Oh , so the great Chad Dylan Cooper has been rejected?"

"Yes, and that's why from that day on, I swore to hate strawberries."

"You hate strawberries because of some girl?"

"Yes, and we will never talk about this again."

"…Okay." She smiled and left.

What was that about? I can't believe she made me tell her my strawberry story. Ugh.

Anyways, continuing my day. I went back to the Mac Falls set to film a new episode, because I'm the greatest actor of our generation. Everyone says so, except the Randoms. But I'm sure they know it, they just won't admit it.

After I finished doing my thing, I walked to my dressing room. Surprisingly, I found Sonny sitting on my couch.

"Wow, Sonny. This isn't creepy at all." I said sarcastically.

She walked up to me and kissed me. She made out with me for a while and I couldn't believe what I tasted. Strawberry. I was so tempted to pull away and say "Ew." because I'm supposed to hate strawberries. But I just couldn't get myself to do it. I very much enjoyed this session.

Unfortunately, she pulled away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't like strawberries…" She gave me a seductive smile and walked out of my dressing room.

I couldn't believe what just happened. Maybe, strawberries aren't so bad.

"Wait, Sonny!" I yelled running out the room, chasing after her.

**Note: Yeah, doesn't it seem like the random thing should be strawberries? xD Oh well, I hoped you liked this one. I saw your suggestions and I guess this one was the "Liquid soap" one. I'll keep the others in mind. Any more random things to use? Review!**


	3. Popcorn

_Popcorn_

**Sonny's POV:**

Mr. Condor called the Mackenzie Falls cast and the So Random! cast to his office. None of us knew why, but he seemed pretty angry, although, he usually does sound angry.

"Alright! I've been thinking… maybe you people deserve a special treat from me." He spoke loudly.

"Ooh! Is it shiny?" Tawni asked.

"No. You can all see a movie together today. Agree on one movie and I'll pay for your tickets."

"…Hm. Okay. Sure." Nico said.

"Come back to my office in 30 minutes with your agreement!" And with that we left his office.

We were all in the prop house now, and I don't know why. The Mac Falls cast looked disgusted.

"Seriously? He's giving us a movie?" Chad asked, sounding greedy.

"Hey, Mr. Condor usually doesn't give us anything at all! So just be thankful." I told Chad.

He rolled his eyes.

"So what movie are we gonna see?" Chloe asked, impatiently.

We talked for a while and agreed on this one scary movie. Nico begged for a scary movie so he'd comfort Penelope while she was scared. Pssh, whatever.

"We're going to see _The Dark._" I told Mr. Condor once we were all back in his office. I honestly have never heard of this movie. I thought the title sounded lame, but it's supposed to be really scary.

"Okay, done! Here's your tickets. Now go before I change my mind." We all rushed outside.

I had to sit next to Chad, but Tawni was on the other side of me. I shared my popcorn with Chad though.

"Hey Monroe, you look pretty scared." Chad teased.

I threw some popcorn in his face.

"Hey! Watch the face."

I ignored him as the movie began.

I'll admit, I was slightly scared at first, but not as scared as I was half-way into the movie.

My eyes were wide open and no matter how scared I was, I couldn't take them off the screen.

Chad must've noticed because he asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine." I said…

"…Chad!" I whisper yelled when something or someone popped up onto the screen.

I held his hands and hid my face in shirt.

"Shhh, calm down." He whispered gently.

The movie ended, and I still held on to Chad's hands without realizing it.

Tawni stood up and looked at us.

"Uhm…?" She looked confused.

I looked at our hands, and let go.

"Aha, that was a good movie…" I said trying to act casual.

Tawni walked away.

We were in the parking lot now.

"So, you seemed pretty scared." Chad smiled.

"What? No, I was… faking…?"

"So, you held my hands and pressed your face against my shirt just because you wanted to. Right?"

"What!" I was shocked, "No! Okay, I was scared!" He could tell I was sort of lying.

"See you later Monroe." He kissed my cheek then flashed his signature, charming smile.

I blushed.

Well…that was awfully sweet, yet awkward.

**Note: (: Yes, this was my own random thing. I read the reviews though so…coconuts…I'll think about it. xD I saw the others too. Any more? Review please!**


	4. Dolphins

_Dolphins_

**Chad's POV:**

I just had to visit the Randoms to show them how I'm on the cover of Tween Weekly, again. And, just because I sorta-kinda want to see Sonny. Just a little.

"Look Randoms," I said holding up the magazine. "I-…Where's Sonny?" I mumbled.

"What?" Tawni asked.

"Where's Sonny?" I repeated, slightly louder.

"In our dressing room, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you. She's pretty upset."

"Why?" I was worried now.

"I don't know she won't talk. Why do you care?" Tawni asked confused.

"…I don't." I lied. Then I headed for their dressing room.

"Wait." Tawni stopped me. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my set." I lied, yet again.

"Be careful Cooper." Tawni hinted at me. She obviously knew what I was up to. So I continued to the dressing room.

….

At the door, I heard crying.

I knocked softly, "Sonny?"

Then I heard a sudden stop to her weeping, "Go away." She continued to cry.

"No, open the door." I demanded.

"Go away!" She repeated, ignoring my demand. Oh no she didn't, Chad Dylan Cooper gets anything he wants.

I tried to open the door myself, it was locked.

"Sonny! Open this door right now!" I yelled.

"Go. Away. !" She yelled even louder.

"No! If breaking this door down is what it takes, then I'll do it!"

Silence. I backed up from the door, ready to charge. I waited for her to open it. More Silence. I charged. Just when I was about to hit the door, it opened. I tripped and my face hit the floor.

She sniffed and walked back to her couch. I stood up and noticed an obscenely large amount of used tissues next to her.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I was at your prop house and I noticed you weren't there. So I asked Tawni and she said you were upset about something." I took a seat next to her and the pile of tissues.

"So, you care?" she smiled at the thought.

Wow, how I loved her smile. But I couldn't ruin my reputation.

"No..." I answered.

"Oh…" She went back to being sad. "Of course you don't."

I wanted to disagree, and explain why I said no, but I couldn't.

"But why are you so upset?" I asked.

"This guy I like doesn't like me."

"Well, what guy wouldn't like you?"

"You don't like me, you hate me. I'm just another Random to you."

"Sonny, I don't _hate _you. There's a million of things I do hate like; rubber chickens, books, crayons, dolphins-"

"You hate dolphins?"

"Yes, they're too cute and innocent looking. Inside, they're evil."

"Right…"

"The point is, I hate a lot of things but you're not one of them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that guys an idiot for not liking you. He's really missing out on someone worth getting to know. I like you Sonny."

Her frown was slowly turning into a smile. And before I knew it, she was laughing.

I hated to interrupt her adorable laughter but I had to ask, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because. It turns out, the guy does like me and I have nothing to cry about."

"…What?" I asked confused, was she talking about me?

She smiled, kissed my cheek, and walked away.

"What?" I asked myself. Did I just tell Sonny Munroe I like her? That can't be good. And she likes me? And she kissed me? Well… my cheek.

…What?

**Note: Yesssshhh.. Sorry this one was later than usual. I needed a little inspiration. Haha.. (: Review please 3**


	5. Candles

_Candles_

**Sonny's POV:**

I sat in my dressing room, waiting to go home. We only had a couple minutes left of work, and Tawni spent it by looking at herself in the mirror.

"Is that really all you're gonna do Tawni? Look at yourself in the mirror?" I asked.

"Well, it's much more entertaining than staring at my phone."

"Whatever."

Then the intercom spoke (Well, Mr. Condor) "Studio staff, you are dismissed. Go home. Don't expect me to pay you overtime. Just leave or I'll fire you."

And with that, Tawni and I scrambled through the door way.

As I was about to walk out of Condor Studios, I nearly ran into the _worst_ actor of our generation, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey Sonny!" He sang.

"What do you want Chad?" I snapped.

"You."

"What?" I snapped. Did he just…?

"Nothing! I was just wondering…what you were doing?"

"Um, I don't know about you, but like everybody else, I'm trying to go home."

"I don't know, there's a really strong storm goin' on out there."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say, that you shouldn't walk home in the rain!"

He was right, I usually walk home from work, but it was raining cats and dogs outside.

"So? It's not like you can do anything about it…" I responded.

"I'll give you a ride." He said. I raised an eyebrow with disbelief.

He continued, "Really! I-"

Then, at that moment, everything went dark. I could hardly see anything and I was really scared. The power went out.

"Chad?" I tried to feel around me to see if he was there.

"Sonny…Son-Sonny that's my face! What are you doing?"

"Oh sorry, I couldn't see you."

"It's fine…Here take my hand." He told me.

"Why?"

"Just trust me!"

I grabbed hold onto his hand and I knew I wouldn't want to let go. I followed him as he guided me through the Studios to…I don't really know where.

"Chad, where are we going?"

"Just wait."

"How do you know you're going the right way?"

"Sonny, I've worked here for a much longer time than you have. I'm pretty sure I know my way around this place."

"I have a cell phone, if you need light." I suggested.

"Don't need it."

After a few more moments, we stopped. He opened a door and as we walked inside, I could smell cologne. He guided me to a couch and he went to get something. I took my cell phone out to observe my surroundings and the first thing I saw was a magazine with Chad on the cover on a table in front of me. We were definitely in his dressing room.

"I see you found out where we are." Chad said as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah, what'd you get?"

I saw a tiny glow of fire spark, "Candles." He said, lighting them on the table.

"Alright, as you all have noticed by now, we have encountered a power outage. Stay calm, this will blow over soon." Mr. Condor announced through the intercom.

"Well, it looks like we're stuck here for a while." He said.

"You know, you're being awfully nice." I told him.

Although I couldn't see his face clearly, I could tell he gave me a smirk. "I have my moments."

I giggled.

"…Isn't this romantic?"

"What?"

"The candles, us, alone, the dark…you know." He grinned.

"I guess. But don't get any ideas." I quickly tried to change the subject. "I wish I could go home."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, it'd probably be nicer if I could be in my room."

"So you don't like being here with me?" He raised his voice.

"I'm _just saying, _wouldn't you rather be at home too!" I raised my voice.

"I think you should be thanking me for keeping you out of the storm!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"I just think I deserve a 'thanks Chad' for being nice!"

"Well you certainly aren't being so nice right now! I guess the 'moments' over, isn't it?"

"Look," He quieted down. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to being nice so I thought it would be necessary to ask for a thank you."

I sighed, "Thank you."

"Oh! No no, you owe me more than a thank you now." He smirked.

"What? Why? …You set me up didn't you? You put that whole drama show on just so I'd have to give you something you want, I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not, look at how fast you figured that out. Besides it's not your fault I'm the greatest actor of our generation." He bragged.

"Ugh, what do you want?"

"A kiss."

I stared at him for a while, then bursted out in laughter.

"You're funny Chad…Oh you're serious?"

"Come on Munroe, you know you want to kiss me too. And, you _owe _me."

I decided to give it a chance, "Well-"

"Plus, I'm just that good looking."

Or not.

"You are the most self-centered, conceited jerk-face I have ever met!" I stood up and tried to head for the door.

"Sonny, wait!" He got up and grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and the last thing I wanna do is hurt you."

"That doesn't explain all of our other fights."

"Well…I…" Then he leaned in and kissed me. Once he pulled away, I smiled.

Then the lights flashed on and I saw his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Okay. Go home now." Mr. Condor said.

"Well, it looks like I'm heading home." I smiled and started to walk off.

"Whoa whoa wait, I didn't get my kiss yet."

"What are you talking about? I'm pretty sure that was a kiss."

"Yeah, but that was my kiss for you. You still have to kiss me." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and slowly walked towards him. I pressed my body against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my waist and I kissed him. It was short and sweet but still passionate. I pulled away, smiled, and walked off.

**Note: WOW, wasn't that pretty long? Well I thought it was. xD Please continue to review!**


	6. Towels

_Towels_

**Sonny's POV:**

"Chad? Chad are you out there? I need a towel!" I yelled from behind the bathroom door.

Why is Sonny Munroe asking Chad for a towel, you ask? First of all, it's because I obviously, stupidly, mistakenly forgot to bring a towel into the bathroom with me before I took a shower. Second of all, it's because Chad and I are currently sharing a hotel room. Now now, it's not what you think, I assure you. We have to attend a Condor Studio meeting in some other city and Mr. Condor only set us up with one room. He's so cheap! He didn't even get us a two-bed bedroom, we only have one! My solution: Chad sleeps on the floor.

"…Chad!" No response. "Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Then I heard a thump on the ground.

"What?" He said through the door.

I opened it just enough to poke my head out.

"Why weren't you answering me?" I asked.

"I was taking a nap…"

"…I need a towel."

"…And you're telling me this because?"

"Go get me a towel!" I yelled.

"Okay okay."

He turned around, and suddenly screamed. "AHHH! A spider!"

"Ch-Chad! Chad stop!" I said as he fell onto the door, and into the bathroom. I fell on the ground. I quickly got off the ground and tried to cover up.

"Chad what is wrong with you?" I screamed at him.

"There was a spider and-" He turned his head towards me and yelled, "You're naked!" Then quickly turned the other way.

"Chad! Yes! Okay? I forgot to get a towel, which is why I asked you to do a simple task and you failed because of one spider!"

"I'm sorry! I don't like spiders!"

"I can see that. Now go get me a towel! It's freezing!" I said.

He walked out of the bathroom, got a towel and walked back in.

"Here." He said with one hand handing me the towel and the other covering his eyes.

I didn't know how to take it from him, considering the fact that I was using both of my hands to cover me up. I thought about it for a while and realized I had to get it somehow! So I took my top hand off to reach for the towel. I saw some of Chad's fingers on his hand (the one he's using to cover up his eyes) spread apart.

"CHAD!" I screamed. I grabbed the towel and threw it on me.

He took his hand off of his eyes and laughed.

"Get out of here!" I told him.

And he walked out of the bathroom still snickering. To be honest, I don't find it funny.

I closed the door and got fully dressed. I slammed the bathroom door shut and walked out of the hotel room.

Chad was on the floor and smiled, "Someone's angry."

**Note: Tee-hee! Hope you liked it, I wrote this pretty quickly actually. Any more topic suggestions? Tell me in the reviews! (:**


	7. Whipped Cream

_Whipped Cream_

**Chad's POV:**

I am so angry right now! My chocolate fountain exploded all over me and I just KNOW it's Sonny's fault. As I march through the studio halls, I bump into her.

"Hah!" I say.

"Ah!" She screams as she wipes some chocolate off her.

"You made me chocolatey!" I scream at her.

"What?" Oh, she's good.

"You rigged my chocolate fountain to spill all over me and my hair!"

"Chad, what are you talking about?"

"Oh you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't!" I could tell she was playing games with me. So why not play along?

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ms. Monroe. Why don't we put these bad incidents aside and we can settle it with a nice, friendly hug." I smirked and started to walk towards her with my arms wide open.

"No! Chad back away from me! Chad-"

But just before she could finish I hugged her so tight, making sure some chocolate rubbed off on her.

She pushed me away, looked down at her clothes, and glared at me. She was COVERED in chocolate, which meant my plan was a success.

I leaned in, inches away from her face and said, "I'm still getting you back Monroe, watch out."

I smirked when suddenly I felt her slap her chocolate filled hand onto my face. She pulled it away, smiled, and walked off. I am SO getting her back.

….

I knew Sonny took secret naps in her dressing room while Tawni was away (don't ask me how I know) so I figured that would be a perfect time to get Sonny back.

I slowly pushed her door open and took a small peek just to make sure she was asleep. I had whipped cream and a feather in my hand (classic) for my prank. I tip-toed to her couch and sat right beside her.

Wow, she looked adorable; I mean it was even cute when she snored! Stupid cute. Luckily her hand was hanging off of the side of her couch, which made my plan easier.

I held my whipped cream on top of her hand and made sure her hand was no longer visible under the cream. Then I carefully took my feather and tickled her nose. Her hand swung onto her face. Startled, she sat up and gasped. I laughed as I knelt in front of her.

"Chad!" She yelled.

I continued to laugh.

"Oh, you think it's funny?"

"Yes, in fact, I do." I snickered.

She was quiet for a second, and then she smiled and let out a soft, sarcastic laugh as she placed her hands on my shoulders. I still smiled but honestly, I was confused. Before I knew it, she pressed her lips against mine. My eyes widened in shock, but I closed them and I kissed her back.

She pulled away, giggled, and said, "There, now I have to go to the restroom and clean myself up."

She stood up and left and I just sat there, watching her. I put my hand on my lips and realized that I was now covered in whipped cream as well. Pfft, that was her comeback? A sweet, amazing, and wonderful kiss? Just to get the whipped cream from her face to mine?

Now this game is getting interesting. :)

**Note: (: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. So any more ideas? Thanks for reading! Oh and do you want me to start giving credit to whose idea it was? Sorry i haven't been doing that. I'll start next chapter because this one was my idea. :P Okay! Bye now... :D**


	8. Pencil

_Pencil_

**Chad's POV:**

"Chad, get back to work!" Ms. Bitterman yelled at me.

I guess I hadn't realized that I had gazed off into the land of nowhere. But I was thinking. I looked to Sonny, was she looking at me? She sat next to me but I still couldn't tell because I only saw her threw the corner of my eye.

I looked back to Ms. Bitterman trying to concentrate, but a few minutes later I heard my name.

"Chad! Pssst, Chad!" Sonny whisper-yelled. I looked at her. "Can you get my pencil?" I looked down and saw it right by my foot. Was she hinting something? Was this her lame excuse to talk to me?

"Sure, no problem." I picked it up and gave her one a charming smile and wink.

I seemed to have confused her. "Um, thanks…" She mumbled.

I couldn't understand her mixed signals. Why are girls so confusing?

A couple minutes had gone by and no other signs of Sonny liking me.

"Class dismissed!" Ms. Bitterman said, actually, almost cheered happily.

I walked out of the class following just behind Sonny. After a couple steps she turned around to face me.

"Why are you following me?" She asked.

"I just wanted to talk." I said lamely.

"Well, why don't you talk then instead of creeping behind me like some stalker creep person thing?" She giggled.

"Okay well," I ran up to walk next to her. "How was class?"

"Class was fine." She said as we continued to walk towards her dressing room.

"Great…do you… do you like anyone?" I asked.

"Chad, our classmates are the So Random cast and the Mackenzie Falls cast, do you _think_ I like anyone?"

"You could be crushing on Nico."

"Ew! Gross!" Sonny said almost gagging at the thought. I did too.

We reached her dressing room and she surprisingly let me in. She walked over to her mirror and set her bag down on the chair. She seemed to be fixing her bag or looking for something.

"Where's Tawni?" I asked walking up behind her.

"She's probably in the cafeteria. I think she-"

Right when she turned around and was out of her bag, I kissed her. It was short but sweet. I needed to know if she liked me.

"What…what was that for?" She asked.

"I needed to know the answer." I said.

"To what?"

"If you liked me."

"…What made you think that?"

"You kept staring at me in class,"

"Ms. Bitterman was behind your head!"

"You dropped your pencil just so you could talk to me!"

"What? Can't a girl accidentally drop her pencil without being accused of liking someone?" She laughed.

"Oh…I'm sorry then." Oh gosh, this was embarrassing. I kissed Sonny and she didn't even feel the same way back.

Before I left the room she touched my arm, "Wait, that doesn't mean I didn't like the kiss. Or that I don't like you." She said not being able to look me in the eye.

"Oh." I said smiling. "…Good." I said.

"Good." She smiled.

"Fine."

"Fine…"

**Note:**

**Haha, okay. Any other random object I can include in a one-shot? Thanks for reading guys and sorry it's been a while. Review! (: **


	9. Bracelet

**HEY! Sorry guys, I know it's been months since I've updated this story. But I hope you'll still continue reading as I try to update more frequently. So (once you've finished reading this chapter) please review! Give some ideas! (:**

_Bracelet_

**Sonny's POV:**

The cast and I were hanging out in the prop house. Although, none of us were really speaking… we were just all in the same room on our cell-phones and what not. Oh, kids these days.

"Um, guys? What do you wanna do?" I tried to distract them from their gadgets.

"Oh I have an idea! Go get us some fro-yo." Tawni snapped.

"But…but remember what happened the last time you sent me to do that?" I pointed out.

"Yes, but it's been a while and I'm pretty sure you've learned your lesson." Tawni stated as she stared at her cell-phone. I bet it wasn't even on; she was probably just admiring her reflection.

"Ugh, fine. Let me guess, should I go put on my fat waitress suit?" I said sarcastically.

"Sure why not?" Tawni laughed.

I rolled my eyes and walked down to the kitchen.

…

I finished pouring the last cup of yogurt and turned around.

"Oh!" I shrieked. "Hey Chad."

"Hey Sonny." He said in a tuneful voice.

"…Yeah I gotta go because you see, I have my tray of yogurt and I can't have you steal it again. But of course you won't be able to because I'm not so starstruck by you anymore." I replied and walked out into the hallway.

"…Okay…Wait Sonny!"

I turned around, a bit annoyed, and raised my eyebrow as if to say "What?"

"Well, Sonny I miss you. I-"

I stopped him, "Hehe, look Chad," I said putting my tray of yogurt down. "I gave you 2 chances, and you blew both of them. I just don't know if you're worth another one."

And just when I looked up at him, he was already inches away from me, leaning in to kiss me. I looked at his lips trying to resist them but I went along with it. My arms were around his neck and we kissed.

I pulled away, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sonny?" I could hear Nico yelling from somewhere across the hall.

I quickly tried to move away from Chad then I heard him whisper-yell, "Ow!"

I realized my bracelet was caught in his hair.

"Sonny?" I heard Nico say, he was already in front of us. I just improvised and stood next to Chad with my arm around his shoulders, then smiled.

"What…What 'cha doin'?" Nico asked.

"Oh..you know…just having a really close friendly chat."

"Yeah. A really close one." I heard Chad whisper.

I slightly pulled my arm enough to cause him pain.

"Ah!-mmm…" Chad tried to say covering his scream.

Nico stared at us peculiarly, "Okay… I'll just take our fro-yo and you two can continue…doing that."

He ran away and I tugged my arm away.

"Ow!" Chad yelled.

"You got some hair in my bracelet."

**Note: ** Okaaay. I know this isn't my best… but please don't forget to review and continue giving me some ideas! Thanks.


	10. Coconuts

_Coconut_

**Chad's POV:**

I walked into the commissary with a confident stride, as always. But, I suddenly stopped as I caught a glimpse of Sonny.

Why in the world was she wearing a coconut bra? I mean people are trying to eat here and she's just showing skin like crazy. So I walked up to her.

"Ahem." I coughed.

She groaned, "What now Chad?"

My eyes widened and I held my hand up to my ear, "What…What now? Haven't you noticed you're wearing a coconut bra in the middle of the cafeteria?"

"Oh right. You see, we're doing this new sketch about this dumb hula dancer that-"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Why are you wearing the coconut bra?" I interrupted.

"Well. Hula dancer. Coconut bra. But I assume you're asking why I'm wearing it right now. I have to get comfy in it."

"…Okay?"

"Look, I have to go. There's this awesome cheese festival going on a couple blocks away, so I figured I'd walk down there and check it out." She said all excitedly.

"You're going to walk there…dressed like that?" I said in amazement.

"Um…Yeah." She said like it was no problem. Who did she think she was?

"Are you crazy? I'm walking with you. You don't know what random guy could just grab you and do bad things to you. There are a lot of men roaming the streets looking for attractive young women especially dressed like that." I strictly told her.

"Aw, you think I'm attractive?" She said smiling and starting to walk off.

"What? Sonny! Wait!" I chased after her.

…

"Haha! This is amazing! See, no one took me and we made it safely to the festival." She said.

"That one guy was eyeing you. I know you saw him." I pointed out.

"Um, first of all, he was 9 and he wasn't _eyeing _me he was staring at you because you stood in front of me and shouted 'BACK OFF!'".

"Pfft, whatever." I scoffed.

"Look, just calm down and enjoy the festival."

Geez, this girl was running around everywhere looking at different types of cheese; Cheddar, Swish, Gouda, and yes, even this one named Tetilla. You don't even want to know what it means.

"Sonny! Sonny where are you?" I yelled, starting to get worried.

"Chad? Chad over here!" I heard her whisper. She was standing behind some sign.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"My coconut bra is untied… I need you to tie it." She said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Wha- Seriously?" I asked shocked.

"Please Chad! It would be worse if I walked around without anything on at all." She said.

"Alright alright!" I said.

I carefully lifted my hands and tried to tie her coconuts calmly. She carefully lifted her hair to the side. I could see the side of her face as she waited and I smiled. She looked so beautiful.

"…Chad?" I heard her say.

"Oh, right."

I tied it and stood up.

"Thanks." She smiled. "We should go now."

"Yeah. It's a good thing no one kidnapped you." I said.

"Because I'm attractive right?" She laughed and started off.

"I only said that because…Sonny!" And I went to chase her again.

**Note: **Harharhar. Okay. Review? More ideas? Anything? (: Thanks.


	11. Spaghetti

_Spaghetti_

**Sonny's POV:**

So lately, a lot of strange things have been happening to me and Chad. I don't know if he's noticed it too, but I mean I think he would. Unless Chad's just being his stupid self again not being aware of what's going on, just as long as he knows that he's fine. He doesn't care about anyone else. He's so selfish!

Anyways, by strange I mean….awkward? Like this one time, Chad was all, "Hey, how's it going?" and I turned around and saw him. Was he trying to flirt with me or something? But I asked him and he told me he thought I was another girl. But that just tells me he thinks I'm pretty.

And this other time, I was walking up to Chad's dressing room to confront him about hurting Grady's feelings (a fragile little boy he is), and just as I reached his door, he walked out running into me. And get this, he was shirtless. So of course I had to yell at him, I mean, his stupid abs and smooth skin were all up on me! He told me he was just in his hot tub (yes, I know. Why in the world can he have a hot tub in his dressing room but I can't?) and he needed a shirt. Pfft.

But right now, is what I think was the strangest thing yet. So every month or so, two of the chosen Condor Studios shows get together and eat dinner at a super fancy restaurant all paid for by Mr. Condor. And of course, it was So Random and McKenzie Falls.

Sadly, Nico and Grady were out sick that night and most of the McKenzie Falls' cast refused to join us in dinner. And by most I mean everyone but Chad. Which was surprising, but it was his decision.

Once we arrived at the restaurant it was just me and Tawni. No sign of Chad everywhere, which is what I expected. He wouldn't want to eat dinner alone with two Randoms. But it was all okay because it's the typical Chad and like I said, was expected of him.

Well it turns out, he arrived 30 minutes later with an excuse of being "fashionably late". Tawni and I had already ordered and told Mr. Condor the cost. We didn't want to wait for Chad because we never thought he would show up anyways. So Chad called Mr. Condor and here's what happened:

"Hey, Mr. Condor! What's up? You see, I need some food because Tawni and Sonny selfishly ordered already instead of waiting for me. I was wondering if you would-" Chad was cut off.

"NO. I'm sorry Chad but you are late, the bill is set, and you simply cannot order anything else." He snapped.

"Fine. I'll just buy some food myself. I have money." Chad boasted.

"No no. I'll have to fire you if you do that."

"But why?" Chad asked. Tawni and I were also quite confused. I mean what was he gonna do now, share my spaghetti? Haha!

"None of your business. You're going to have to share food with one of the two girls." Condor replied.

Of course, I totally saw that coming.

"But-" Chad whined.

"Not now I'm very busy!" And that was the end of their conversation.

Chad turned to face us, "…So?"

Tawni squealed and moved away. And it had to be me.

"Why can't you just eat at home?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? I got dressed and everything to eat at this fancy restaurant so that's what I plan to do!" He said confidently.

"Fine… Here's a fork. You can have some of my spaghetti…" I said in a very, very unhappy tone.

Tawni sat across from us now and I could tell she could see how awkwardly we were eating.

After a couple minutes, Chad and I were almost finished. Probably because I ate most of it the first 30 minutes he was gone.

So I lazily sat there slowly slurping this one spaghetti into my mouth, still bummed that I have to share it with Chad, until I realized something.

I opened my eyes wide and I could see Chad did the same when we saw that it was the same spaghetti. Before I had the chance to separate us, Chad moved in quick and kissed me. It took me a while to realize it, but I kissed him back.

And thus, the end of my story. Maybe the last part wasn't to awkward, it was actually quite enjoyable. But you know what I mean.

**Note: ** **Okay I hope you liked it. I think this is a bit longer than my other chapters… but yeah. Thanks for the reviews I've been getting! Keep them coming. Even just a favorite would help. Thanks (: Don't forget to also send in some random ideas/object things. Kay. :D**


	12. Couch

_Couch_

**Chad's POV:**

"Hey, can you move the couch a little more to the right?" I instructed the delivery guys.

Just then, my cell phone rang.

"CDC here?" I answered.

"Chad! I need you to do a favor for me." Mr. Condor spoke.

"Actually move it back left," I whispered to the guys. "Mhhhm." I replied to Mr. Condor.

"So you're having your special episode and I know you need a guest star." He told me.

"I said over there!" I whispered loudly while pointing with a stiff finger. "Yeah, yeah." I then said to Mr. Condor.

"I've found one and he needs to share your dressing room. No buts." I sort of heard him say.

"NO. Are you stupid?" I yelled to the delivery guys who just couldn't get it right!

"Excuse me?" Mr. Condor asked.

"Oh, not you Mr. Condor. Yeah, sure whatever you said." I explained.

"Okay then. He should be there in a couple minutes." He said then hung up the phone.

I placed my face in my palm. "You guys can just leave. I'll handle this."

**Sonny's POV:**

I happily walked across the studio. I don't know why but I was in a happy mood. Then I suddenly bumped into some guy.

"Chad," I assumed. "Can you please watch-"

Just as I looked up, I froze.

"Z-Z-Zac Efron?" I asked. Like it wasn't obvious that was him!

"..Yup. That's my name." He was carrying a cupcake in his hand. "Here's my number."

"Hi-Where-What are you doing here?" I asked still star-struck.

"I'm guest starring on McKenzie Falls." He smiled.

My expression, which was that of a joyous little girl's, turned suddenly into a frown.

"McKenzie Falls? You?" I asked.

"…Yeah. Is there something wrong?"

"No. No it's just… you're kind of…banned." I tried to explain.

He started to laugh, "B-Banned? Why would I be banned? I've never even been here before!" He said still smiling.

"You see, Chad doesn't like you very much." I said.

"Chad doesn't know me." He countered.

"Yeah, tell Chad that." I laughed.

"Okay. Here he comes." I looked up and saw Chad walking with Tawni. Chad and Tawni?

I quickly grabbed Zac's hand and whispered, "Play along." He gave me a confused look.

"HEY, Chad." I said, maybe a little too loudly.

"Hi Son- Zac Efron?" He said maybe a little more loudly.

"Yup! That's his name!" I said before Zac said anything.

"Why are you holding his hand! Zac Efron is banned from McKenzie Falls and is forbidden to step foot onto my studio!" He exclaimed. Wow, drama much?

"Yeah well, he's your guest star. So, deal with that!" I said kind of lamely.

He gasped and then made movements and opened his mouth a couple of times as if he were about to say something, but instead he just stomped away. Tawni shrugged and went back to our dressing room.

"Whew." I sighed.

"Do..you two have something going on?" Zac asked.

"What? No I was not trying to make him jealous because I was jealous of him and Tawni." Nice one Sonny.

"Well, okay I have to go try and calm him down I guess. Maybe we'll get a long." He smiled.

I smiled, patted his back, and walked away. Pfft, he will never break through to Chad.

…

**Chad's POV:**

I paced back and forth for some time to think. Zac left the room to go get a cupcake (weird right?) and now I had to calm myself down. Maybe I could "accidentally" break his leg or arm or….face.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Nico and Tawni?" I asked as I answered.

"Look. Nico and I have been thinking… and we're pretty sure Sonny likes you." Tawni stated kind of sudden.

"What?" I asked slightly confused.

"Do you like her?" Tawni asked. "Ooh is that a new couch?" She then squealed.

"Answer Tawni." Nico commanded.

**Sonny's POV:**

About an hour later, I decided to walk over to Chad's dressing room to see if he's…"recovered".

"-Tawni." I heard Nico say right as I was outside his door. Nico?

"I mean, I guess. She does have pretty hair… and beautiful eyes…and an amazing smile… an infectious laugh… a pretty hot-"

"Wow! Okay! Too much information. You should ask her out dude!" Nico suggested.

"Okay… okay I will!" I heard him say.

Tears started rolling down my eyes and I ran away. Why?

**Note: Yes, yes. There will be a part 2 later on. Haha, review please? **


	13. Couch Part 2

_Couch Part 2_

**Sonny's POV:**

Why was I so sad? I didn't care about Chad or who he dated. It's not like I like him or anything… I pulled myself together and fast-walked away.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I ran into someone.

"Oh. Sorry! I- Sonny?" Zac said.

"Oh. Hey." I said gloomily.

"Um…What's wrong?" He said kind of oddly. Then I noticed he was eating a cupcake. What's with this guy and cupcakes?

"Oh, nothing… I just…" I explained to him a short version of my story and what had happened.

"Oh, hey, don't worry about Chad. He's certainly missing out on an awesome and beautiful girl." He smiled his charming smile.

I giggled, "Awh…hehe… you think I'm beautiful?" I could tell I was blushing.

"Well yeah! Of course." He replied.

"So..um. You wanna have dinner sometime?" I smiled.

"Sure. When?"

"Well-" Just as I was about to speak, I saw Chad and Tawni walking in our direction.

"Hey Sonny!" I heard Chad yell.

"Oh my gosh, Zac please play along!" I said.

"Wha-" But before he could finish, Chad was already there.

"Sonny I need to-"

"Hi Chad! Zac and I were just talking about our date tonight." I saw Chad's smile drop slightly as I said this.

"You and Efron? Oh, haha… well that's funny because me and…Tawni," He said her name kind of disgustedly. "Were just talking about our date. Tonight."

"Tonight? Where?" I asked.

"The Patio." He stated confidently.

"Oh wow! I mean who would've thought, our date is at the Patio too!" I said.

"Then a double date it is?" Chad asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They left and Zac looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled and walked away.

…

"So…" I said.

"So." Chad said.

"So..." Zac said.

"So…" Tawni said.

"Zac has great hair." I quickly said.

"Tawni has… nice eyes…" He asked, sounding almost uncertain.

"Zac can sing."

"Tawni can eat anything messy and still not leave a mess on her mouth."

"…Zac owns an island."

"It's true. It's named Zac Island." Zac smiled.

"I KNOW WHAT IT'S CALLED! Tawni has… pretty hair!" Chad yelled.

"Oh, I bet she has a nice smile too and a hot-"

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You asked Tawni out because you think she's beautiful! And to think all this time, I actually wanted you to ask me! But, I guess it makes sense that you'd ask her instead of me. You hate me and maybe I hate you too!"

"I…I think I'm gonna go…" Zac said and slipped out of his seat, Tawni following behind.

"Sonny, I have no idea what you're saying."

"I heard you in your dressing room talking to Nico." I said.

"Nico? But- Oh, Sonny. I was talking about….you. You see Nico was telling me to ask you out…not like…I like you or anything."

"…Oh. You-you don't?"

"Oh well, I mean… I guess. You are…cute." Chad said looking down.

"Awh, Chaddy likes me…" I teased.

"Ha-ha. So um, would you like to go out with me?" He asked.

"Sure. We're already at the Patio so…"

He laughed and moved to sit next to me.

"I can't believe you'd date Efron." He scoffed.

"Well, he does have his own Island…"

"Do not even think about it." He said angrily, which made me laugh.

**Note: What'd you think? Slightly cheesy? I know. Haha and I'm soooooo sorry it took me so long. I was busy and even as I was writing this I still had a writer's block. So I apologize if it's not my best. :D**


	14. Bananas

**A/N: Hey guys! Can I just say that all your reviews have been super helpful so far! It's great seeing them after I update. (: Anyways, on with the chapter.**

_Banana_

**Sonny's POV:**

We all sat awkwardly in the prop house. We were done rehearsing and there really was nothing else we could do. Tawni was staring at her newly polished finger nails, Nico and Grady were fighting over who gets to eat the last chip in their bag, and Zora was having a staring contest with the gnome statue, which I found a little… odd.

"…You guys bore me." I said after a while of silence.

"Well, what do you expect us to do? Entertain you by dancing like wild monkeys?" Tawni said.

"Sure, that would work!" I smiled.

She glared at me and shook her head.

"Fine. I'll go pick on Chad and the Falls cast." I said starting for the door.

"Ew." Was all I heard Tawni say before I was out of the room.

…

"Sonny?" Chad said sounding almost grossed out when he saw me standing outside his dressing room door. But, I was happy because, after all, that is what I went there for.

"Hey Chad!" I said all cheery because I know he hates my positive attitude. "Can I come in?"

"…Ugh, fine." He groaned and let me in. He sat on the couch and started peeling a banana.

"You're eating a banana?" I asked. It was pretty random.

"Yeah, I have to keep a healthy look you know. Plus, these aren't just ordinary bananas; they're specially imported from a special place." He smiled his charming smile.

"Yeah well, it looks like there's nothing for me to do here either…" I sighed.

"Why don't you taste my banana?" He asked, stretching his arm out at me with banana in hand.

"No, thanks." I said.

"Come on, you know you wanna." He smiled.

"No… I really don't feel like tasting a banana right now." I replied. Boy, this guy was insistent.

"Would you rather taste my other banana? You know the one down-"

"OKAY OKAY, I'll taste your stupid banana!" I interrupted.

"Great! Wait, which one the one I'm eating or…" He trailed off.

"This one!" I said grabbing the banana form his hand.

"Oh… okay." He said sounding disappointed.

"Who do you think I am?" I said. Then I took a bite of the banana. It was actually pretty tasty.

He smirked as I ate it.

"Good right?" He said.

"Yes. Can I leave now?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

I headed for the door, but then heard Chad say something, "Wait, are you sure you don't want to taste-"

"NO!" I screamed in disgust and slammed the door shut behind me.

…

I was back at the Prop house where the Randoms were still doing the same thing. Well, I only left about 15 minutes ago.

"Hey, how was it at Chad's?" Tawni asked.

"He asked me to taste his banana, and I refused, but he insisted, so I accepted. Then I tasted his banana and it was actually quite delicious and-"

Before I finished, I couldn't help but notice how red their faces were getting.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"BAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" They bursted out laughing.

"What's so- OH MY GOD, you guys are disgusting!" I said and they were still laughing.

"I mean, he did offer me to taste… nevermind." I said quickly.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What?" Tawni asked.

"Nothing. Just forget about it. You guys have dirty minds." I said.

**Note: **Aha, nasty people. Haha! Thanks for the reviews so far and I know sometimes it takes me forever to update, but please keep reviewing! They help our a lot and I'm so glad most of you guys are enjoying this story! :D


	15. Shoes

_Shoes_

**Chad's POV:**

"Sonny, does it fit?"

"Almost, just…keep pushing!"

"I'm trying! …Is it in yet?"

She let out a gasp, "No… just forget it."

What was this I was hearing? It was obviously Sonny's voice. The Sonny I know. But, what in the world was she doing? I had to make sure she was okay.

I kept listening to find where she was, and she ended up 2 aisles away.

"SONNY ARE YOU-" I screamed, until I saw Sonny sitting down and some other guy trying to fit a shoe on her foot.

"Chad?" She asked. "Why are you here?"

"I…I heard you saying things and I thought you needed…help." I mumbled.

"Saying things? …OH MY GOSH, Chad you're disgusting!" She threw a shoe at me.

"I was just- it's what I heard!" I said. That boy was just standing there awkwardly. Who was he?

"Just get out of here." She said.

"Wait, who's he?" I said jerking my neck up to point to him.

"This is Daniel. He's my neighbor's son." She replied.

"…Why's he here?" I asked. I know I sounded a bit nosy but I mean, come on, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I have the right to know these things.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"I don't." I firmly stated.

"Right, you don't care. That's why you're asking me all these questions." She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

The little boy turned to follow her. Well, he didn't look to little…he looked about 12.

"Wait! You have to tell me!" I said.

She slowly turned around, "Why?"

"Because I asked." I said.

She sighed, "I have to look after him. He wanted to look for games and I wanted shoes. So we went to the mall. Apparently, there aren't any shoes my size. So now we're going to look for games. Happy?"

"Very. You gave me much more information than I asked." I said.

"Lucky you." She said and started to walk again.

I followed behind her.

After a couple steps she slowed down, and then turned.

"…Chad?" She asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Why are you following me?"

"What? I can't hang out with a fellow Random?" I said.

"Not according to you." She said. "Breaking your own rules are you?"

"I guess I am." I leaned in close to her face. "Why don't we keep this our little secret?" I whispered and smirked.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

…

Sonny saw this one store that looked really girly and it was obvious that Daniel and I did not want to go in there. We'd look like girly guys.

So we sat down on some benches and waited.

"Chad?" Daniel said. I looked at him. He never really talked to me until now. "Are you guys together?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Me and Sonny? No. No no no. We're just…friends."

"You guys don't act like friends. You act like two third graders who have a crush on each other so you pick on each other." He said. Well, that offended me.

"You would know that huh, third grader." I scoffed.

"I'm in seventh grade." He said.

"Cool. Look, Sonny doesn't like me that way. I know it." I said.

"But, do you like her that way?"

"What? Me? Liking Sonny? Please, I think I have much higher expectations." I said.

"Then you must be looking for some super model chick that would never go out with you because Sonny is H-O-T, hot!" He said.

"Hey! Don't talk about Sonny like that! You better back off." I said grabbing his shirt and pulling him toward me.

"Dude, you totally like her." He laughed.

"Who?" Sonny asked as she came out of the store.

"Yo-" Daniel started.

"No one!" I interrupted.

"…Okay." She said.

I smiled and then looked at Daniel with a really threatening face.

…

"Finally! A guy store." I screamed and they both followed me inside.

I was looking through a couple clothes when I saw Daniel whispering something into Sonny's ear. He better not have told her! But I doubt he did because her reaction wasn't what it would be if he actually told her.

Just as I was heading toward the dressing rooms, I was grabbed and pulled into one.

I was breathing heavily, "Sonny?"

"Chad." She replied. "A little birdie told me something interesting…"

"Daniel? Did he tell you? I'm sorry if you don't like me back I was just saying…I mean I might have feelings for you…please don't kill me!" I said.

But what I felt wasn't pain, I felt her press her body against mine and kiss me.

We made out until we heard a man say, "Hello? Can both of you please get out of the dressing rooms."

Sonny pulled away and smiled at me, she strutted off and went back to the store. I stared at her amazed. What just happened?

"Sir?" The man said.

I then followed after Sonny.

"Teenagers." I heard the man scoff.

…

"Well? Did you guys do it?" Daniel asked as we headed toward the parking lot.

"Ew no Daniel, we did not _do it_." Sonny replied.

"Did you guys make out?" He asked. Why was this child so curious?

"…Yes." Sonny mumbled.

"Haha! I knew it. You guys are totally in love."

"Whatever, Daniel. Just get in the car." Sonny said.

"You know, I never got to get any video games!" He said just before Sonny slammed the car door shut.

She looked up, smiled, and waved her hand to me. I did the same then got in my car.

**Note: **Yep that's it. Review please? What'd you think?


	16. Dancing

_Dancing_

**Chad's POV:**

"SONNY SONNY SONNY!" I screamed knocking on her dressing room door.

She opened it in one swift motion, "What?"

She was wearing a purple robe, nothing but a robe, and I could tell she was trying to get ready for a show or rehearsal or whatever they do.

"Oh, um, sorry for… interrupting." I awkwardly said.

"It's fine, but what are you doing here?" She calmly asked.

"Oh, can I come in?" I asked.

She looked down at her robe and hesitated, "…Okay."

I walked inside.

"Okay, talk." She said as she sat down on the couch.

"Well, remember when I did you that favor of being your fake date?"

"Yeah."

"That means you owe me something right?" I said hopefully.

"I… I guess." She said. I knew she was getting nervous.

"Okay, so there's this party, and this girl's gonna be there, but I need a date to get in." I explained.

"Then, why don't you ask her?" She said, as if it were that simple.

"Sonny, I'm not stupid. If I could just ask her and live happily ever after, I wouldn't be here asking you." I scoffed.

"Wait, you're asking me?" She asked.

"Oh, Sonny Sonny Sonny. Why must you lack knowledge?" I sighed.

She gave me a shocked expression and pouted.

I put my hand on her shoulder and saw her flinch, pulling her robe up.

"Look, I need you to be my date so I can get into the party. I can't ask the girl because she has a date. I'm gonna try to win her over at the party." I said very slowly, acting as if I were talking to a 3 year old.

"Don't talk to me like that. I get it… now." She said.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8." I smiled and winked.

"Wait but what am I supposed to-" I heard her say as I ran off. She'll figure something out...

…

I checked my watch; it was exactly 8:58. I didn't want to knock yet because I didn't want her to think I was eager to see her or anything… because I wasn't. I was just… giving her time. I told her 8 so I'll knock at 8.

I stood there, waiting. I was kind of nervous actually.

I knocked.

She answered the door, "Oh, Chad."

"Hey." I said, admiring her outfit. She wore a pretty purple dress that was strapless and hung just above her knees. What was with her and purple? She probably knows that color looks beautiful on her… did I just call her beautiful? "You look amazing."

I saw her blush, "Thanks… You don't look too bad yourself." She smiled.

A short awkward silence passed, "…Shall we?" I asked holding my arm out for her.

"We shall." She smiled.

…

**Sonny's POV:**

Chad and I got to the party and honestly, I don't know anyone here. I feel like I shouldn't even be here.

"So um, OH THERE SHE IS. Okay Sonny, I'll be back. You can do… whatever." He said and left.

I saw Chad walking up to a girl, who I assumed was "the girl". Honestly, she wasn't even that attractive. Pfft.

I looked around the room and found a chair to sit on. I decided I could just wait until this was all over. A couple guys asked me to dance but they all looked drunk.

About 15 minutes later, I saw Chad walking back to me. Thank goodness it didn't take long.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up.

"Oh you know… I was too good for her." He scoffed and sat down next to me. "What about you, what have you been doing?"

"Oh you know… sitting." I said. He laughed.

Suddenly all the loud music stopped and a slow song began.

Chad looked at me and smiled. He stood in front of me, held his hand out and bowed.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

"Seriously?" I asked. I looked around and saw all the couples making out and doing… things.

"Yeah, I mean we might as well enjoy the party. Because we both know you'll never be able to get into a party like this ever again." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes when suddenly I was being pulled up and fell onto Chad's chest.

"Oh Chad, I-I don't dance…" I said blushing. I was so close to him.

"Don't worry." He whispered in my ear. Then I felt him kiss my cheek.

I laid my head on his chest and his hands were on my hips and we danced

When all of a sudden, the loud music went back on and Chad and I jumped off each other. It was as if we woke up from the most amazing dream.

"I um…" Chad said blushing.

"I think I want to go back home…" I said and he nodded.

He took me to my apartment and he stopped me in front of my door.

"Look, I'm sorry of that kiss mad you feel weird or uncomfortable or something it's just-"

I pulled him toward me and kissed him passionately. I pulled away to make sure it was short and sweet.

I smirked, "Goodnight." I said as I walked into my apartment and closed the door.

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I was out of ideas and it's been really busy. Don't forget to tell me what you think and tell me your ideas. Thanks in advance. SMILEY FACE.**


	17. Gum

_Gum_

**Sonny's POV:**

"WHAT?" I yelled seeing the new sign posted on the wall of the cafeteria. "How can they ban gum?"

"Yeah, chewing gum makes me look cooler!" Tawni agreed, and then stomped away.

"Ugh, who did this?" I said.

"That would be me." I turned around to see Chad smiling.

"Chad? Why?" I asked confused.

"It's sticky and gets in your hair and when people chew it so loudly it's just…" He shivered.

"But I need gum! Otherwise my whole career is over and my life will be a failure and my mom would be disappointed in me and-" I drabbled.

"Whoa Sonny, you're overreacting. Your career isn't that successful anyways…" He said.

I frowned.

"What does gum have to do with your career?" He asked.

"Gum makes me funny…" I mumbled.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Gum…makes me funny." I mumbled slightly louder.

"…What?" Chad smiled.

"GUM MAKES ME FUNNY." I shouted.

I heard Chad laughing, "I heard you."

I glared at him. "You _will _like gum."

"You can't make me." Chad scoffed.

"Or can I?" I asked mysteriously and walked away.

**Chad's POV:**

"Or can I" what was that supposed to mean? I have to admit, it was a little… creepy, but that was Sonny.

The next day, I went into Sonny's dressing room.

"Hey Sonny, guess who's on the cover of Tween Weekly?" I asked.

"Guess who doesn't care?" She mocked.

"Sonny?"

"What?" She asked.

"You're chewing gum. I thought I remembered that I banned gum from the studio." I stated.

"Chad, you know I need gum. It makes me funny!" She protested.

"But why would I want to help your career?" I smiled.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, it also tastes good!"

She stood so that she could see me face to face.

"Not all gum." I retorted.

"But this one does." She smiled.

What was that supposed to mean?

Suddenly she was kissing me. After a few moments I kissed back. Man, I can't believe I've never kissed her before. She's beautiful and amazing and- but before I could finish, she pulled away. And I tasted gum.

**Sonny's POV:**

"So, is gum unbanned now?" I whispered and gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, gum is _so_ unbanned." He said.

"Good." I smiled.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So we're good?" I asked.

"On one condition," He said with his hand on my chin to raise my head.

I raised my eyebrows as if to say "What?" as I looked into his deep blue eyes.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You bring me gum every day." He let go, winked, and walked out of the dressing room.

Oh, I thought after a few moments, he probably means he wants me to bring him an extra piece of gum every day. Okay! …Or is it because…?

**A/N: Sorry for mistakes, I wrote this one fairly quickly. It's pretty short and probably not my best, but I felt like it needed an update. I will try to update soon! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing or adding it to their favorites or story alerts and all the other things! Everything helps. (:**


	18. Curtains

_Curtains_

**Sonny's POV:**

Chad is such a jerk! That boy needs to learn that some things can be taken too far! He needs to… He needs to… run into a wall! Yeah, maybe that would knock some sense into him. Who am I kidding? That would probably just make his big head bigger. Literally.

I marched through the Condor Studio halls. Where am I going? Chad's dressing room. Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you the reason why I'm mad. Chad has gone too far! Okay well I'm sure you've figured that part out but seriously! He has pranked every single one of the Randoms. Even Marshall! But all of them are too darn chicken to do anything about it! So I'm stepping up to the plate this time. I'm going to his dressing room to talk to him about it. And this talk will be his only warning. If he doesn't get it, then believe me, I will do something about it!

Yes I sound pretty mad, because I am. I'm not gonna tell myself to calm down because when I talk to him, I have to sound mad.

Once I reached Chad's dressing room door, I took a deep breath. Then I quickly opened the door and said, "Chad I-"

I stopped when I noticed no one was in there. And that the lights were off.

I took a step inside when something jumped out at me from behind the curtains and screamed, "AHHHH!"

I screamed and fell back. It was tall and green and… laughing. I narrowed my eyes and stood up.

I ripped his mask off, "Chad!" I yelled.

He was cracking up, "You should have seen your face!"

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me. His eyes widened with fear. "Listen. I am sick and tired of your stupid little pranks. I did come here to give you a small warning, but now you better watch out." I let go of him and he stumbled back.

"I should have known anyways. You've never had curtains before!" I laughed.

"Yeah, I bought them especially for your prank. They match the couch." He laughed too.

"Awh thanks- WAIT A SECOND. What am I doing? You better watch out."

…

After a few minutes of thinking, my plan was set. Before I left his dressing room earlier today, I stole his cell phone. Of course, he'll do anything to get it back. But the only way he's gonna get it from me, is to do something that he would never want to do. Especially in public.

I walked into the cafeteria and found Chad at the Mac Falls table. I noticed he was trying to look for his cell phone, checking all of his pockets and such.

I walked up to him.

"Hey Chad, what's up?" I asked.

"I'm trying to look for my phone but I can't seem to…Wait, do you have it?" He asked.

"Now, why would you accuse me of such a thing?" I said innocently.

"Because earlier you told me to 'watch out'." He mocked. "I have to say Monroe. I expected much more than a simple cell phone theft."

"Okay, I have your phone. But you're not getting it back." I said.

"Okay. No problem, I can buy a new one." He shrugged and smirked.

"But I don't think you'll want to lose all of these precious pranks you've recorded." I swung it in his face.

That wiped the smile right off his face. "Give it back." He said sternly.

"The only way you can get this back," I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Is to kiss me." I smiled.

That shut everyone in the cafeteria up. Even the McKenzie Falls cast was staring at Chad wondering what his next move would be. But Chad kept his eyes locked on mine. I wasn't lying; if he kissed me he'd get his phone back. But I knew he'd never do it.

"Wait… so if I kiss you, I get my phone back?" He asked.

"Yup." I said popping the 'P' in the end.

Suddenly I was pulled and I felt his chest. His lips were on mine and… he was actually kissing me. I was prepared to feel how gross it would be but it was actually nice. His arms were around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. I thought I felt him relax too and he deepened the kiss. Everyone was still quiet except for a couple gasps. But at that moment, I didn't care about anyone else.

He pulled away and looked at me. I could feel me blushing so I looked down and held my hand out for him to take his phone.

He took it, and then lifted my chin to kiss me again. It was a quick one this time and he ran out of the cafeteria.

Well, I can't tell if my plan was a success or a failure. I'd say… both.

**Note: Hello there, I know I know, it's been a while since I've updated this. I'm sorry. I've been busy and had a small writers block. But here you go I updated! Please keep reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter! **


End file.
